kirby_and_marxs_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
History of KMR
The Origins of KMR The idea came in my mind in late 2010. I was in 3rd Grade at the time and still relatively new to the internet. (Even though I accidentally discovered Newgrounds at 2 years old) I was on YouTube a lot of the time if I hadn't been playing my DSi in my spare time. I was never a student who was too big on working. Funnily enough, my teacher that year is a massive Nintendo fan. The only teacher to this day I can actually sit down and talk about Nintendo with. Anyway, me and my friends would always bring my DSi out to lunch and recess and we'd make Flip-notes and shit and just have a blast. I've had a love for the Kirby franchise since I've been introduced to video games. When I moved in to my new house when I was like 4, my friends across the street had the new Nintendo console, the Wii. They also had a few Nintendo DS systems. When I moved in, I immediately became friends with them and the oldest one who was 3 years older than me introduced me to their Wii. I was hooked on gaming from then on. She also introduced me to the Kirby franchise. My first game was Super Star Ultra. My neighbors, being the incredibly generous people they were, gave me one of their DS systems and Super Star Ultra. To this day, I cannot thank them enough for introducing me to gaming. Getting on with the story, for how young I was and never having touched a controller before, I was rather quick to pick up the controls. I played the hell out of the game and then I got to a level called "Milky Way Wishes" and from there, I was introduced to my favorite character in gaming history, a demonic little jester named Marx. I do not know why Marx appealed to me so much, but hell. He did. I remember getting to his battle after taking down Nova and often dying purposely just to replay the entire fight. When I eventually decided to beat him and beat Milky Way Wishes, it was about three hours later. I had gotten through the rest of the game fairly quickly and got to the True Arena. I don't understand why people claim the True Arena to be so difficult. I mean, it took me two tries when I was younger. When I got through the bosses, I had thought Galacta Knight was the last guy. But when I got back to the Rest Area and I saw there was one more, I was terrified. Galacta Knight had destroyed me and I had no more food left to collect. So I thought I was fucked. When I hopped on the Warp-Star, that cut-scene started playing with Marx flying in to Nova and shit, I had already seen that part of course. But when it cut to Marx's little baby form floating through space absorbing the parts of Nova, I was so confused. Then, I saw the wings and had experienced my first plot twist in a video game. Marx Soul. The character that haunted my childhood. Marx Soul scared the hell out of me as a kid. Even going as far as being in my nightmares. The first time I beat him I had earbuds in my DS and that horrifying screech scared me deathly. I didn't touch the game for a long time after that. But eventually something clicked in me. I began to have an obsession with this character. I'd be lying if I said I don't anymore. To this very day he's my favorite video-game character and I don't know why. But anyway. I began thinking about an idea about a third form for Marx. But one day in the year 2009, I learned someone else had made a design for a third form already. I found a YouTube video called "Marx Battle Remix III: Marx Wrath" I knew who made the video, it was Mephiles200108420. A remix guy on YT who I had discovered about a year before hand. I loved his remixes and was awaiting to see this one. He even included a small story for the creature and I loved it. "After Marx Soul was defeated, the tortured spirit recollected itself one last time... A spurt of power not even Marx could control..." then it cut to the picture. Marx Wrath. Created by QuizzicalSquidpous, this was the design for Marx Wrath. I loved the design right then and there and decided that it was the perfect third form. And the remix itself... It was amazing. By far the best Marx remix I've ever heard. (I cannot use it however mainly because of YouTube's shitty copyright system. Mephiles had his entire channel's worth of videos deleted. But he however reuploaded a few of his videos. But Marx Wrath's remix is lost in oblivion sadly...) I started to get right to work on ideas for the project. I would use all my free time to draw up ideas and even re-play Marx Soul's battle to see what I would want Wrath to do in his fight. The Cut Content Eventually I came up with the idea of "The Guardians" Star-Warriors assigned to protect each of the ancient artifacts. This idea was scrapped later down the line though. I actually made rough drawings of them. (Keep in mind when you see the drawings, I was young and I've never been good at art.) There was the Crystal Warrior which was my first Guardian design and my favorite. He protected the Crystal Shard obviously. The Love Warrior that protected the Love-Love Stick. Master Warrior, who is just Meta Knight. The Rainbow Warrior which is my least favorite of the designs. He guarded the Rainbow Islands and the Rainbow Sword. We have the Tri-Star Warrior who looks like a mess. He was originally going to be related to Daroach and Dark Nebula somehow. We all know who the Star Warrior is. The final guy who was supposed to be the leader of them all was called Star Lord. I made these designs way before I knew who The Guardians of the Galaxy were. So I think it's safe to say scrapping Star-Lord was a good idea. They really never got passed the design phases. I never gave them a real tie into the story at all. They were quickly forgotten so I just tossed them aside. (There's a very good chance they will not be in the finished product) Hell, I even got bored one day and created such a bizarre idea for a 4th Marx form. I called it Ultimate Marx Wrath. Probably got inspired by this video I saw even before the Marx Wrath remix. It was this video called "Kirby VS ultimate Dark Marx" it's a YouTube classic for me. It was made by this channel named RayAndFlare. (Watch it here if you'd like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIKRDP1LA_w) This was the first design I had in mind for this 4th Marx form. Thing is though, I made another one about two years after I made this one. It wasn't really good at all, but I really liked this design at the time. I gave him the name Marx Insanity at the time. But I decided recently actually to not include him in the project. Unfortunately Marx's 4th form will not be seen in the game. We just can't really think of a design for him. The Revival Anyway. After I made that last design I didn't ever do anything else with the project until early 2012. I revived it in my Middle School days. Yet again, without a team thinking I could do this solo. Actually, no I did have help. I had one person. But he wasn't very good and he knew nothing about the Kirby franchise so he left. I continued trying to make designs and choose the soundtrack. I actually made world names at one point. I had soon after decided to close it and forget about it. I was actually trying to never revamp it ever again. But then something kinda hit me. I had myself some ideas and I had really wanted to do it. More than I did ever before. I had gathered some sprite sheets from The Spriters Resource and kinda went to work with what I wanted in the game and what I didn't. About a month went by and February hit. An app I use to keep in touch with friends, Kik, had recently released an update with public chats. I got really bored and wanted to find some people to help me out. I put typed in "Kirby" for the public chat search and found numerous. I joined three chats and two of the three were pretty hostile. I must say I'm rather surprised that the Kirby community can be that toxic. Maybe I just wasn't in the best places. But then I found it. The chat that would hold the 2nd in command and lead artist. The chat is still called "Kirbeeeeeey" I asked if anybody would be interested. After the previous two attempts I wasn't exactly too hopeful. But the responses came in quick and I was able to add 5 team members. AegeKing (Who has since been removed but will still be credited for what he has done) KeebyZ (Who hasn't said a word in like 2 months) Dragonite (Same as Keeby, hasn't said anything) Kirbb/PumpkinDoggo3 (2nd in command and has made a song and part of the storyboards) and MetaKniight/Doctorkukui (Lead art designer and Idea Guy) things went well for us for a long time, still are actually. I remember telling Meta to work on the menu screen and just anticipating it like no other. Eventually, when he finished it, I was pleasantly surprised by his work. Fantastic artist. We had ourselves quite a lot of progress going on. Then Kirbb made a remix of the Arena Copy Ability Room theme from Super Star and I posted it on Newgrounds for the world to see. I forgot to mention. There's a musician on Newgrounds. Great at what he does and a great friend. His name is Miguel Volkov. I first talked with Volkov on March 20th of 2015. I had listened to his music for years and asked permission to use his song. Specifically his first Zero-Two remix. He granted me permission and said I could use any of his songs for whatever I wanted. That I was happy about. My favorite musician on the internet is now letting me use his music? Awesome. If you'd have told me he'd be taking in my requests back then, I wouldn't believe you. He said I could send some requests and he'd work on them. So far he is still working on them and I'm super excited to hear them. Volkov officially joined the team in early February 2017 and has been a part since. Next enter my friend Ender155. He's a real life friend of mine who had an interest in what I was doing so I added him in. While he doesn't really talk to any of the team members, he has shared me some ideas and he is one of the beta testers. Another team member who found me actually is MinecraftGirl2/N. She found one of my game updates on Newgrounds and commented showing her interest. I said we needed some help with a bosses' design and she was happy I invited her. She had worked on her design for a few weeks or so then she revealed it to me. However it wasn't quite what we were looking for and we almost threw aside her design. But I had an idea. I turned her design into an enemy. Who that enemy is will be a secret. But the enemy is very powerful. She went from disappointed to happy in a matter of seconds when I told her that her design would fit a very important role. Then another team member revealed herself. I had made an Instagram page to post teasers and updates for KMR when she commented on my 1st post. She said and I quote "How interesting!" I replied to her saying we had a few open spots and she could take whatever she wanted. We eventually decided on her being on the Story-Boards. She has proven herself to be very helpful and a great friend at that. Then we have the final two members. Prismatikat and Sean. They're both great friends of mine in real life and both have important roles. With Sean being the guy who makes Sprites if we need them and Prismatikat being on storyboards and really anything that interests him. They're both great additions and I can't wait to see what we accomplish. We're still currently working and this is the story behind KMR thus far. It's a hell of a ride so far and I have really enjoyed it.